


Clearly

by idkalysia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, adrienette - Freeform, basically just adrien realizing his feelings, but there's not?? really a plot??, cause he's blind blind, im on a writing high i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkalysia/pseuds/idkalysia
Summary: Ladybug was always there. In the background of his thoughts, was his Lady. He was adamant she could never be replaced, and that she would always hold a place in his heart. She blinded him.





	Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i like this or not. hm. it's also so short.

Adrien didn’t know why his heart clenched when he saw Luka touch Marinette’s arm at the ice skating rink. It had been so sudden, so unexpected, and it shook him entirely. He considered Marinette to be one of his best friends, especially since they had gotten so close after Alya and Nino kept abandoning them on group outings.

He was so proud of her when she stopped stuttering. It felt like he was finally getting to know the real Marinette, the one who stood up for what she believed in and loved her friends irrevocably. He was excited to finally be one of those friends. 

Marinette was a girl who made him feel loved. Even just by looking at him, he felt the kindness in her eyes cover him with warmth. He yearned for more of that warmth; he just wanted her to look at him.

Nino knew all of this because Adrien had told him. He told Nino everything because he knew he could trust him. Nino was the best friend Adrien had wanted and needed, but sometimes he told him things he couldn’t understand. Nino told Adrien he was blinded by Ladybug. If he were to turn his head slightly, he would see the amazing girl right there, waiting for him, he said. Marinette was perfect for him in Nino’s eyes.

Ladybug was always there. In the background of his thoughts, was his Lady. He was adamant she could never be replaced, and that she would always hold a place in his heart. She blinded him. Her power and drive were incredible, but when Adrien tried to think of things he loved about her, his thoughts would always be driven to Marinette.

Adrien adamantly denied his feelings for Marinette for months. He repressed them, and to him, they were never there. Marinette was his friend! She had just begun to be comfortable with him! He was not about to ruin that by falling in love with her.

It was easier said than done, though. It was like he was drawn to her. He needed to be around her. He fidgeted as he watched the door every morning for her to arrive. Tap, tap, tap. He bounced his leg up and down. She was always late, but she always arrived. He always felt his smile grow wider when her saw her. She would always flush.

Luka’s interest in her only furthered his repression of his feelings. He only wanted her to be happy. His best friend deserved all the happiness in the world. If that was Luka, so be it. 

They dated for a month. Everyone in class was surprised they even lasted that long. Their relationship was brittle, always ready to break. Their mindsets, their ideals, their goals, and their thoughts were so different. Too too different.

Adrien hated himself that month. His thoughts. He wanted Luka to break her heart so he could pick up the pieces. Idiot, he would call himself. She can take care of herself.

Marinette was incredibly calm about ending things with Luka. Adrien told her he was there for her in case she needed a hug or someone to talk to after it happened. She never did.

After Adrien had accepted his feelings for his pretty friend, he allowed himself see. He saw her bravery and leadership. He saw her.

Marinette was always there. In the foreground of his thoughts, she was the only one. Brave Marinette, beautiful Marinette, strong Marinette. She was everything and more. Everything that Adrien needed. He knew everything he loved about her. She was perfect for him. 

But she didn’t blind him. She just allowed him to see clearly.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!


End file.
